


A Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cardi C gets fucked straight (or not so straight) in the ass, F/M, FaceFucking, Femdom, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You bring the Cardinal a gift to make him smile. Instead, you end up making him drool.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> as always, here it is in its unedited glory. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @saddestghuleh

Come to think of it, you’d never seen the Cardinal smile. He smirked, often, but never really  _ grinned _ . 

 

You were hoping to elicit at least one big, genuine smile when he called you to his quarters.

 

The first time you’d spent time alone with him, you’d been caught with your night robes around your knees, touching yourself in a corridor at three in the morning. It was then your trysts had started.

 

Today, you’d brought him a gift.

 

“Stand with your back to the wall, Cardinal.” He did, already stripped of his vestments. Your commands were old hat to him, but you were determined to really ruin him tonight. You’d had a miserable day and was in no mood to play games.

 

You brought out a harness from your bag, and affixed it to your hips. The Cardinal looked on in some confusion until you brought it out from your bag--a thick black dildo. You put it into the harness and approached Copia.

 

“On your knees.” His eyes grew wide as he obeyed you.

 

“Miss?” You stepped closer, until the cock was nearly touching his face.

 

“You’re not stopping until you fit it all, little rat. So, be a good boy and start sucking.”

 

The Cardinal looked up at you with big eyes as his mouth approached the thick cock before him. He shyly stuck out his tongue, giving it a hesitant lick before wrapping his lips around the tip. You wrapped your fingers into his hair before giving him a little tug of encouragement. Copia obeyed, taking the dildo further into his mouth. His eyes were almost crossed as he looked down the shaft--you knew he was wondering how he’d fit that all down his throat.

 

“Good boy…” You murmured praise, coaxing his mouth further and further down the cock. It hadn’t hit the back of his throat yet, but you could almost feel the nerves rolling off of Copia. He wanted to please, to obey, but was clearly inexperienced. You tugged on his hair again, ruining it though he’d had it so nicely slicked back.

 

This time the dildo hit the back of his throat. Copia gagged a little, so you let him back off. To your surprise, he leaned back in to take it again. This time, you tightened the grip on his hair and help his head there, letting him gag lightly around the cock. He was panting when you let him back off for air.

 

“You’re being such a slut, Copia, gagging on me like that. Do you want more?” Copia nodded his head with his mouth still sucking away. “Say it.” You hed his head where it was and waited for him to answer.

 

“Mmphmm,” Copia answered in the affirmative, humming gratefully. You heeded his wishes and slid his mouth down the wet shaft. When you hit the back of his throat, you bucked your hips forward. Copia gagged, louder this time, and struggled against you. You didn’t relent--you bucked your hips again.

 

“Swallow.” You commanded. He did his best to swallow with the dildo in his mouth, but it came out as another gag. You let him off of the cock and thick saliva followed, creating a string between his lips and the dildo.You smiled down at him. His eyes were shining.

 

“I am doing… well, Miss?” Copia’s voice was quiet and wavering. You stroked his cheek, wiping the beginnings of tears from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Very good, little rat.” You pinched his cheek. “Give me more.”

 

He did as he was told, as he always did, and put himself back to work. He was already gagging, trying his best to swallow and take more. He was an inch from taking it all. You decided to give him a push. 

 

You yanked him into the cock, not waiting for him to swallow, and you heard him wretch and let out a muffled cry. His nose touched the base of the harness. When you let him go he quickly pulled off of you with a sick little pop. Copia was still gagging, and thick drool dribbled down his chin while tears fell down his cheeks.

 

“One more time.” Your voice was low, dangerous. You wanted to see him come undone. 

 

“But--”

 

“Once. More.” You didn’t have time for his protests--it wasn’t his place. You forced his mouth open with your thumb and forefinger, and positioned it around the cock. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. You shoved the dildo back into his mouth, and pushed him down to the point of gagging. After giving him a moment, you pushed him all the way, and then held him there, unable to breathe and drooling freely.

 

After you let him go, he was trying to hold back from vomiting. You grinned at him, pleased. Drool had stained his front, sticking in his patches of chest hair and running down his fat little belly. Instead of shrinking away from you after such an ordeal, Copia wrapped his arms around your legs and clung to you.

 

“Please…” It came out as a choked sob. You ran your nails through his hair.

 

“Please, what, sweet boy?” His body shuddered with tears.

 

“Please… U-uhm, f-fuck me, Miss…” He dared to look up at you. As he let go of your legs, you saw that his cock was hard and already leaking.

 

“Since you asked so nicely… up on the bed, show me how you want me to take you.”

 

He crawled up onto the bed and got to his hands in knees. You could tell he was embarrassed to present his ass to you--he buried his face into the pillow. His breathing was starting to slow, but you weren’t letting him off the hook that easily.

 

You stepped around to grab his hand, taking his fingers into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around them and let Copia watch. His eyes never left yours. You made sure to pull away with a wet little pop and a sufficient amount of saliva.

 

“Get ready.”

 

“What?” You smiled down at him.

 

“Finger yourself for me. I wanna see you stretch that little asshole of yours.” Ever an obedient boy, Copia reached behind himself and began pushing his fingers in. Once you decided he’d been sufficiently prepped (you stopped him before he started to feel  _ too _ good on his own), you crawled onto the bed with him and lined your cock up with his ass.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t walk right for a week, Copia.” Your words were sharp, but you gently caressed his sides as you eased the head of the dildo into his hole. Copia moaned and you eased yourself all the way in. Feeling kind, you even gave him a moment to adjust.

 

“F-fuck me, please, Miss, I want to cum with you inside me!” You gave him one languid thrust. He whined.

 

“Beg, you fucking rat.” You gave a quick thrust this time to punctuate his words. It must have hit deep enough to trigger something in him, and he gave himself over to you.

 

“Ah-ah! Please, please, Miss, I’ll do anything. I want--fuck!--you to fuck me so hard, so hard I cum--ah!” You started fucking him as he cried out for you, letting your fingers dig into his hips so hard you knew they’d leave the bruises he was so fond of looking at.

 

“Have it your way, Copia.” You kept up fucking his tight little ass, hitting deeper and deeper until he was incoherently sobbing for you to keep going.

 

“I-I’m going to cum, Miss, please!” You reached around to grab his throbbing cock, waiting for his release. He practically screamed into the pillow as cum dribbled over your knuckles. You kept pumping him and fucking him until he was gasping, over stimulated and shivering.

 

Finally, you pulled out of him and Copia collapsed, entirely spent. You brought your fingertips to his mouth, dripping with cum, and let him lick it away, gagging lightly from the salty taste. You wiped the rest of it across his cheek, scratching him with your nails.

 

He couldn’t speak now, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. You led him to the bathroom and sat him down in the bath, stroking him all the while. You filled up a cup with warm water and began pouring it over him, slowly and soothingly cleaning him up. His head just lolled and he hummed at the feeling of warm water. After, his senses started to return, though the blush on his cheeks showed that he wouldn’t be forgetting the night’s events any time soon.

 

“Will you let me stay with you tonight, Cardinal?” It was your turn to be vulnerable. You weren’t always so mean--you wanted to feel the Cardinal’s exhausted body against yours. Besides, he had the nicest quarters in the Church. (Once he’d gone to bed, you’d planned on enjoying the luxurious bath.)

 

He raised an eyebrow at your uncharacteristic request.

 

“You may.”

“Thank you, Cardinal. Servicing you is my honor.” This time, it was his turn to kiss you hand.

 

“The honor is all mine.”

 

“The dishonor, rather,” you quipped. And for the first time, you’d seen the Cardinal really grin.

 


End file.
